A Failed Birthday Party
by Lacie Helra-Chan
Summary: Natsu dibangunkan tengah malam oleh teman-temannya. Katanya sih hari ini Lucy ulang tahun. Untuk itu, sebisa mungkin teman-temannya ini akan mengajak Natsu ke pesta kejutan ulang tahun Lucy. Usut punya usut, ternyata Lucy memiliki perasaan spesial pada Natsu. Dan atas gagasan Erza, mereka akan menghadiahi Natsu diulang tahun Lucy. Tapi... namanya juga A Failed Birthday Party. RnR?


Spesial fic untuk salah seorang reader yang berulang tahun pada hari ini. 21 Desember 2013. Entahlah ini ulang tahun keberapa, yang pasti, author mengucapkan, OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU!

Author persembahkan, Birthday Fic untukmu! Untuk Puput! Douzo!

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Romance/Humor**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : OOC, Gak romantis, Typo(s), Alur abal.**

**A/N : Maap ya kalo gak memuaskan… author belum mahir…**

* * *

Malam itu, sekitar pukul 12 malam, Natsu terbangun dari tidurnya karena kiriman e-mail yang masuk ke hpnya. Apa sepenting itu? Sampai laki-laki bernama Gray Fullbuster mengirimkan e-mail dengan subject 'Darurat'?

Natsu mengutuk pria es itu. Ia membuka e-mail itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

From : GrayGantengNo1

Subject : Darurat

Cepet keluar. Gua sama yang lain udah nunggu lu dari tadi. Di panggil-panggil gak keluar-keluar…tidurnya nyenyak banget. Dingin tau!

Tanpa membalas e-mail itu pun, Natsu segera bangkit dan berkaca sebelum ia turun.

KLEK

"Apaan?" Tanya Natsu sinis.

Di depan rumahnya, sekarang sudah berkumpul beberapa temannya. Ada Gray, Erza, Jellal, Levy, Mira, Lisanna, Gajeel, dan tak lupa, gadis kecil yang selalu tersenyum, Wendy.

"Ngapain rame-rame? Gua males maen… pulang sono… " Natsu pun berbalik dan beranjak menutup pintu rumahnya. Tapi Gray langsung menahan pintu itu dengan kakinya.

"Weits! Siapa yang mau main? Orang di rumah lu gak ada mainan… gw udah susah-susah bangunin lu, tolol." Ujar Gray. Natsu berbalik ke arah Gray dengan wajah sinis.

"Ini udah tengah malam… " Natsu menjeda kalimatnya. "Tolol."

Saat itu juga, semua orang yang sedang berdiri di hadapan Natsu menarik nafas. Entah kenapa.

Natsu pun benar-benar menutup pintu. Tapi sebelum ia berjalan kembali ke kamarnya, suara Gray terdengar samar-samar dari luar.

"Ini soal Lucy."

.

.

.

Pintu rumah Natsu terbuka kembali. Mendengar nama patnernya disebut. Terlebih lagi, ia ingat akan subject e-mail Gray yang bertuliskan 'Darurat'.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Natsu dengan wajah serius yang tidak sabaran.

Gray tersenyum kepada yang lain. Sudah ia duga, nama Lucy pasti bisa menaklukan Natsu.

"Hey, cepat katakan apa yang terjadi pada Lucy!" Natsu mulai terlihat tidak sabar. Gray menghadap Natsu dengan wajah seperti sedang dalam keadaan genting.

"Sebelum itu, boleh kami masuk?"

* * *

Di ruang tamu rumah Natsu, kedepalan tamunya dengan rapi duduk berbaris di sofa yang tersedia. Sementara Natsu menyalakan lampu ruang tamunya kemudian ikut berbaur dengan temannya.

"Kelihatannya kau memang sudah siap untuk tidur ya… " Sindir Gray.

"Sudah cepat katakan. Apa yang terjadi pada Lucy?" Tanya Natsu to the point.

Gray menyilangkan jari-jarinya dan membentuk sudut 90 derajat di pahanya. "Begini… "

"Besok Lucy ulang tahun. Kami bermaksud untuk mempersiapkan pesta di rumahnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Mulai malam ini." Jelas Gray. Semua terdiam. Menunggu jawaban dari seorang Natsu Dragneel.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut?" Tanya Natsu ketus. Hanya untuk ulang tahun seorang Lucy Heartfilia, dia harus rela mengorbankan waktu tidurnya?

Semua kaget mendengar jawaban Natsu. Kemudian, mereka melihat ke arah Levy.

"A-ano… Natsu… " Levy terlihat mencari alasan. "Bukankah kau patnernya!? Masa' untuk ulang tahun patnermu saja, kau tidak mau membantu menyiapkan pesta untuknya!?" Levy menunjuk ke arah Natsu. Yang lain segera mengangguk.

Kenapa? Kenapa semua melihat ke arah Levy? Ya, kita tau bahwa Levy dan Lucy berteman baik. Dan semua rahasia Lucy ada pada Levy. Maka itu, dia diikut sertakan dalam acara mempersiapkan ulang tahun Lucy.

Dia tau semua tentang Lucy. Termasuk laki-laki yang disukainya.

Maka dari itu, mereka bersusah payah agar Natsu terlibat dalam persiapan ulang tahun Lucy.

"Aka nada kue, daging, minuman enak, dan cemilan enak… " Kata Erza sambil menghitung dengan jarinya.

"Dan aku akan bernyanyi bersama Lisanna!" Tambah Mira. Lisanna yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya mengangguk.

Semua kembali terdiam. Menunggu dan berharap salamander ini merubah pikirannya.

"Baiklah."

* * *

Di depan rumah Lucy, Elfman telah berdiri, atau lebih tepatnya dia ini berjaga-jaga di sekitar rumah Lucy.

"Oh! Kalian sudah datang rupanya!" Sambut Elfman begitu melihat rombongan teman-temannya datang bersama Natsu.

"Baiklah, haruskah kita mulai sekarang?" Bisik Elfman sambil membuka pintu rumah Lucy yang entah kenapa tidak dikunci, atau lebih tepatnya telah dibobol oleh Elfman.

**A Failed Birthday Party**

"Oi! Kenapa gelap sekali di sini?" Bisik Natsu saat mereka sudah masuk ke ruang tengah rumah Lucy. "Itu karena Lucy sedang tidur! Jadi lampunya dimatikan!" Jawab Lisanna dengan suara berbisik. "Lalu kenapa kita datang kemari disaat dia sedang tidur?" Tanya Natsu lagi.

Semua menengok ke arah Natsu. Gajeel angkat bicara. "Rupanya kau belum menyadarinya, Salamander?" Tanya Gajeel dengan suara berbisik. "Apa?" Tanya Natsu sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Hari ini Lucy ulang tahun. Dan kita akan buat pesta kejutan untuknya." Jelas Erza. "Aku rasa seseorang sudah menjelaskannya tadi… " Mira tampak mengingat-ingat.

"Sudahlah, kita punya setidaknya 5 jam sebelum Lucy bangun. Sekarang kalian para laki-laki, pindahkan meja ini ke tengah sana. Hati-hati. Jangan mengeluarkan suara keras." Perintah Erza sambil menunjuk sebuah meja panjang yang mungkin ia bawa dari rumahnya.

Elfman, Gray, Jellal, dan Gajeel langsung memindahkan meja itu. Tanpa Natsu. "Oi! Aku bilang laki-lak!" Bisik Erza sambil menyikut perut Natsu. Setelah disikut, barulah Natsu pergi membantu laki-laki lainnya.

"Dia itu… sepertinya masih setengah sadar ya?" Bisik Lisanna pada Erza. "Baiklah, kita yang perempuan, siapkan dekorasi untuk ruangan ini." Perintah Erza. Mira dan Lisanna langsung membuka kardus yang berisi bahan-bahan dekorasi. "Levy dan Wendy, lihat ke kamar Lucy. Pastikan kalau dia tidak menyadari kita." Wendy dan Levy pun mengangguk.

Selesai memindahkan meja, Natsu, Gray, Jellal, Gajeel, dan Elfman pun ikut membantu para perempuan memasang dekorasi ruangan Lucy. Khususnya tempat-tempat tinggi yang tidak bisa dijangkau perempuan.

3 jam berlalu. Dan mereka pun sudah menyelesaikan urusan tata ruangan untuk pesta mendadak itu.

"Lucy pasti akan menyukainya… " Ujar Erza selaku panitia. Dia bisa dianggap begitu kan?

"Erza, apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Tanya Mira. Erza terlihat berpikir sambil melihat ke sekitar. Matanya pun menemukan meja yang masih kosong. "Tentu saja kita harus mengisi meja itu dengan makanan dan minuman." Jawab Erza. Mira dan Lisanna pun langsung bekerja kembali.

Sementara para laki-laki asik duduk-duduk di sofa Lucy. "Hey! Kalian! Apa yang kalian lakukan! Malah duduk-duduk di situ!" Tegur Erza dengan suara berbisik.

"Erza… biarkan kami istirahat sebentar… " Keringat terlihat mengalir dari pelipis Gray. Sebenarnya mereka ini bukannya asik-asik duduk. Tapi mereka cukup lelah setelah mendekorasi ruangan.

"Kau piker tidak lelah, harus naik sana-sini, dan membungkuk sana-sini hanya untuk memasang balon dan pita?" Ujar Gajeel.

"Mataku lelah… " Natsu pun tertidur. "Eh! Jangan biarkan dia tidur! Dia itu kan hadiah kita untuk Lucy!" Perintah Erza. Sontak saja Gray, Jellal, dan Gajeel mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Natsu dengan kencang.

"Sejak kapan kau beli makanan dan kue itu, Erza?" Tanya Elfman yang menggantungkan tangannya di senderan sofa.

Erza mengusap hidungnya. "Aku sudah mempersiapkan ini semua dari jauh-jauh hari… Lucy kan sudah banyak membantu kita… " Elfman cuma ngangguk-ngangguk.

Tak lama, Levy dan Wendy turun ke bawah. "Erza, apa semuanya sudah siap?" Tanya Levy. Erza menatap gadis bersurai biru itu. "Kenapa? Apa Lucy mulai terbangun? Ini baru jam setengah 4… " Tanya Erza.

Levy menggeleng. "Tidak. Kita aman. Lucy masih tertidur nyenyak. Maksudku, jika kalian belum selesai, aku dan Wendy bisa membantu."

"Kalau begitu, kalian bisa membantu kami di sini… " Ujar Mira. "Wah! Makanannya terlihat enak! Apa semua ini kau yang menyiapkannya?" Tanya Wendy pada Erza. Erza lagi-lagi tersenyum bangga sementara Levy sudah berlari ke arah Mira terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tidak sabar melihat ekspresi Lucy yang kaget dan bingung saat bangun tidur… " Bisik Lisanna sambil terkekeh. "Kira-kira apa yang akan dia katakana saat melihat ini ya?" Tanya Mira. "Mungkin dia akan mematung sampai seseorang menyadarkannya!" Tebak Levy. Keempat gadis itu pun tertawa dengan suara pelan.

"Erza." Panggil Natsu.

"Apa?" Tanya Erza.

"Aku rasa dari tadi kau tidak melakukan apa-apa dan hanya memerintah saja dari tadi… " Pipi Erza merona. Akan tetapi, ia masih punya kalimat yang dapat membela dirinya.

"Huh! Anggap saja ini adil! Toh aku yang menyiapkan semuanya dan kalian yang memasang semuanya… " Erza membuang mukanya.

"Makanan di sini jadi terlihat enak… " Gumam Lisanna.

"Dekorasinya sungguh indah… kue besar di tengah, dan cemilan di sekitarnya… aku jadi tidak sabar mencicipinya… " Gumam Lcvy.

"Haruskah kita bangunkan Lucy-san?" Tanya Wendy.

"Bukankah dia akan lebih terkejut jika mengetahuinya sendiri?" Ujar Mira.

Jam di ruang tengah Lucy sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Erza mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah teman-temannya. "Baiklah. Tahan rasa kantuk kalian. Sebentar lagi Lucy akan bangun." Ujar Erza.

"Erza. Bolehkah aku melihat kulkas Lucy? Siapa tau ada kopi atau minuman lain di dalamnya… kalau berdiam diri seperti ini aku pasti akan jatuh tertidur tanpa disuruh… " Ujar Gajeel. Erza berpikir sejenak. Tentu Lucy tidak akan marah jika minumannya diambil beberapa.

Toh dia akan dapat minuman yang lebih banyak. Ditambah banyak makanan dan sebuah kue. "Baiklah." Ujar Erza.

Gajeel, Natsu, Levy, dan Lisanna langsung bergegas pergi ke kulkas Lucy. Mereka membuka pintu kulkas. Ruang tengah sedikit diterangi oleh cahaya kecil dari dalam kulkas Lucy.

"Lihat! Dia bahkan punya minuman yang jarang didapatkan di toko!" Ujar Levy.

"Bahkan dia mengoleksi berbagai rasa!" Ujar Gajeel kagum.

"Semuanya bahkan tersusun dengan begitu rapi…" Kali ini Lisanna yang terlihat kagum.

Erza melihat ke arah mereka sambil berkacak pinggang. "Oi! Kalian ini sebenarnya mau minta minuman Lucy atau melihat koleksi minumannya!?"

Mendengar teguran Erza, mereka berempat pun segera mengambil beberapa kaleng minuman dan membawanya ke ruang tengah.

Pukul 05.30

"Kok Lucy belum bangun sih… " Tanya Lisanna sambil mengayun-ayunkan kakinya. "Bersabarlah sebentar lagi… " Ujar Mira.

"Cih. Gadis itu tidur jam berapa sih?" Gerutu Gajeel sambil meletakkan kaleng kelimanya di atas meja.

"Kalian semua cepat bereskan kaleng-kaleng itu. Aku takut Lucy bangun tiba-tiba dan melihat semua kaleng-kaleng yang berserakan itu." Perintah Erza. Ya, gadis ini masih setia menunggu tanpa pernah menggerutu.

Pemilik kaleng-kaleng itu pun membuang kaleng mereka secara bergantian dan kembali duduk di sofa.

"Aku bosan…" Gumam Jellal. Gray dan Natsu mengangguk. Sementara Erza hanya mendelik galak ke arah mereka.

Pukul 06.00

Mereka semua sudah hampir tertidur jika tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang akan turun dari lantai 2.

"Itu Lucy!" Bisik Erza. Semua langsung gelagapan dan mencari posisi yang cocok untuk mengejutkan Lucy.

"Awas!" Bisik Natsu. Ia mendorong seseorang sampai orang itu tejatuh ke sofa. Sepertinya.

"Heh! Hati-hati dong!" Orang itu rupanya Gray.

"Ssst! Kalian ini berisik sekali! Kita sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dengan baik! Kejutan ini tidak boleh gagal!" Bisik Erza.

Langkah kaki Lucy terdengar semakin keras. Apalagi saat ia menuruni tangga. Mereka yang sudah menunggu Lucy selama 1 jam lebih itu jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Beberapa kali mereka tarik buang nafas sembunyi-sembunyi.

KLEK

Saklar dinyalakan oleh Lucy.

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU!" Teriak manusia-manusia itu dengan ceria.

Reaksi Lucy?

Ya, memang benar dia mematung. Dan Levy langsung menyadarkannya.

"Lu-chan!" Panggil Levy sambil tersenyum. "Ya?" Jawab Lucy.

"Selamat ulang tahun!" Lanjut Levy. Lucy tampak kebingungan walau jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang karena melihat semua ini.

"Lucy-san pasti sangat senang sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa!" Ujar Wendy.

"A-ano… " Semua terdiam.

"Ini pesta apa?" Tanya Lucy.

"Apa Lucy hilang ingatan? Wah, ini gawat!" Ujar Mira khawatir.

"Tidak, aku mendengar kalian mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun… untuk siapa?" Tanya Lucy polos.

"Tentu saja untukmu!" Jawab Gray.

"Tapi… hari ini bukan ulang tahunku… ulang tahunku kan besok… "

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Semua menatap horror ke arah Erza.

"Apa maksudnya semua ini…?" Tanya Natsu.

Erza meletakkan jarinya di dagu layaknya orang yang sedang berpikir. Atau lebih tepatnya mencari alasan.

"Sepertinya ada sedikit salah perhitungan… " Gumam Erza. "AAH! Kau ini! Makanya pastikan dulu tanggalnya sebelum membuat pesta!" Teriak Natsu kesal.

"Yah, lagipula hanya beda sehari. Bagaimana kalau kita majukan sehari?" Tanya Erza pada Lucy.

"Sudahlah… kita anggap saja ini sebagai sarapan bersama… " Mira tampak kecewa. Dia dan yang lainnya pun duduk di sofa dan memakan makanan yang ada di atas meja. Natsu dan yang lainnya pun langsung jatuh tertidur di sofa.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya Lucy agak khawatir dengan aura yang menyelimuti ruang tengahnya. Entahlah, ada aura jengkel, sedih, kecewa, marah, dan aura yang tidak bisa ditebak.

"Mungkin besok kita harus mempersiapkannya lagi… yang lebih meriah…" Ujar Erza. Ya, memang gadis yang satu ini tidak pernah menggerutu.

"SUDAHLAH LUPAKAN SAJA!"

**OWARI**

Akhirnya… one shootnya selesai juga… oke, ini dikerjakan 2 hari… ya. 2 hari.

Seperti yang author katakana sebelumnya di atas, OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU! Buat Puput! Salah satu readers yang baik!

Oke, jangan sungkan untuk mereview birthday fic ini! Gak ada yang larang kok!

Akhir kata,

Um…. Jangan lupa review? Dan sampai jumpa di fic yang lain!


End file.
